the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurotachi Senju
'Approval:' 7/23/19 3 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Kurotachi is a spitting image of his great ancestor, Tobirama Senju. He has silver-white hair with red marks on his cheek and chin. His eyes are a beautiful indigo. He wears his Leaf Headband around his forehead and wears black shinobi-sandals, black pants, and a white (with blue diamond colors on the trim) Kimono top. His hands are left bare. In terms of a personality, Kurotachi is jovial and compassionate, but possesses a serious streak when on missions or when matters of importance are being attended to. He takes in every situation with a kind of clever resourcefulness and strives to keep everyone happy and safe. He's the kind of person to make the sacrifice play, or to try and save not just the few, nor the many, but all. He is very young in his ninja career, only a Genin, but he's very smart and he picks up on things quickly. He graduated extremely early from the Academy, but he doesn't lord that over people, but rather uses what learning he did receive to try and help others his age with what they don't understand. All in all, he's a kind person with the heart of a Hokage. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 5 ' 'Speed: 5 ' 'Chakra Levels: 8 ' 'Chakra Control: 10 ' 'Endurance: 6 ' '''CP: 60 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Wood Release ' '''Genin 2: Seishin Hosuto: Sakebu the Lion ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Wood Release: Cutting Technique - A versatile technique where the user can produce sharp wooden spikes from their body to either fashion short-range weapons akin to a makeshift sword or else use them as long-range projectiles. . 10cp # Wood Release: Great Forest Technique - A technique that changes one's own arm into big trees. Using chakra, the tissues are transformed into trees at the cellular level. Then, by activating the trees, stimulating them to grow rapidly, they lengthen at high speed and fork into many branches hitting enemies in range as if they were sharp, spear-like piercing weapons. (AoE) 20cp # Shroud of Sakebu - The Seishin Hosuto is awakened, and the user is cover in a shroud of the beast. Depending on the creature is what the user is granted, though all forms grant a boost to a physical stats. If the seishin beam is the only offensive action during a round, then a single seishin beam may be used at half cost. The shroud grants a 20 CP stat boost (+8 to Strength), configured as the user wishes upon taking the feat. 20CP/round Equipment *(4EP) Trench Blades *(2EP) Set of Shuriken Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded '''History and Story Kurotachi Senju was born to Kurotama and Magatami Senju directly into the Senju Clan and was subsequently born in Konohagakure. Raised among others and born with incredible chakra, Kurotachi enjoyed spending time with other children his age and also enjoyed pulling pranks. But he also gained a fast reputation in the clan for not being willing to suffer bullying of any kind, getting into a spat with the child of another Senju family as a result. Thankfully, the matter passed without incident. At the age of five years old, Kurotachi was discovered to have the Clan's kekkei genkai of Wood Release. While at the moment, its not very grand, the fact that he can use it at all is a miracle. But then, through the efforts of a Senju sensor specialist, it was also discovered that the reason for Kurotachi's powerful chakra was the presence of a chakra beast that had bonded within him. But why did it bond to him? It appeared a mystery at the time, and the beginning stages of such a growth did not appear until much later. At the age of seven years old, he was enrolled into the Academy by his parents. He graduated a year later, completely surpassing all other students in his class. It was shortly after this that he realized his Seishin Hosuto shroud, and has begun realizing the strength that it gives to him. But, he is a fresh Genin, and he has a long road ahead of him...but its a road that he seeks to follow to the fulfillment of his dream: Lasting peace, much like the Hokage of old. Category:Character